


and i'm the devil

by untilitkills (midtown)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Puns, Ficlet, Gay Stuff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/untilitkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard Way is far too enthusiastic about Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm the devil

Halloween was awesome. Mikey didn't have to spend seven hours illegally downloading any obscure horror movie he wanted to see like the rest of the year, he could spend hours on end making out with Pete in costume shop changing rooms, and he could eat his weight in bargain store candy corn every day, it was awesome, honestly, the only downside was Gerard.

Gerard had a thing for Halloween, like; a thing for Halloween, Mikey had known that since he was just over a year old and a 4 year old Gerard was doodling zombie makeup on his face, it was cute then, now it was just weird, so Mikey tried to hold Gerard off as long as he could.

Gerard was taking a hermit year off from school, so naturally, Mikey saw this as an advantage, the dude didn't own a calendar, and it took too much energy to glance at the one in the corner of his computer, it would be late into October before he even realized, or it would have been if Pete didn't fuck it up.

To be fair, Mikey didn't warn Pete, or tell him anything for that matter. That still didn't stop it from being Pete's fault.

Pete, Mikey, and Gerard were all sitting around a pile of waffles, a morning after + Gerard's awake and likes waffles so why not tradition. Pete and Gerard would eat their waffles and Mikey would drink everything in the kitchen, it happened at least twice a week.

"Your calendar is a month behind," Was all it took for Mikey to know he was screwed.

"No it isn't." Mikey responded, voice clipped, short, looking straight into Pete's eyes while he made miniature plane landing signals with his fingers on the table, hoping Pete would pick up on it. 

"I'm pretty sure it is dude." Pete looked at Mikey like he was crazy, and Mikey probably deserved it, "It's October ninth." 

"Oh my god,” Gerard said finally, and Mikey knew they were royally fucked now if not before, “it’s October ninth.” 

Poor, clueless, Pete just nodded, “Yeah,” he paused, “What about it?” 

“October ninth is in October.” Gerard widened his eyes, “Halloween is also in October.” 

“Gerard,” Mikey groaned, letting his head drop onto the table, knowing that Gerard will have already disappeared. 

“Where’d he go?” Pete asked, totally lost.

“Give him a few seconds.” Mikey mumbled in response, and sure enough, soon after a yell came.

"I'm turning the electricity off. We live by pumpkin light now!" Gerard shouted from the basement, presumably trying to find the fuse box.

"They're called Jack-o'-Lanterns!" Mikey and Pete yelled back together.

*** 

Pete thought Gerard’s Halloween thing was cool, he helped carve pumpkins and decorate the yard and whatever the fuck else Gerard wanted him to; this only lasted about two days. They were in Mikey’s room when Pete switched sides.

"Hey, hey, Mikeyway." Pete jabbed Mikey in the stomach impatiently with each word.

"Mm?" Mikey asked in return, picking Pete's hand up by the wrist and dropping it back on Pete's chest.

Pete pulled Mikey over and kissed him, relying all on lips and luck while Mikey fell on hips and heart.

Pete rolled Mikey over and Mikey opened his eyes just long enough to glance across his room

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked, making Pete jump about ten feet back and Mikey roll his eyes. Mikey could only see Gerard's eye and a few strands of unruly hair though where he'd cracked the door open as little as humanly possible.

"Movie." Mikey deadpanned, holding up the remote for Gerard to see, Pete's hand following since it had attached itself to Mikey's once again. 

"Halloween movie?" Gerard asked, lone eye squinting as Pete crawled up and started to kiss at Mikey's neck. 

"No-"

"Unacceptable!" Gerard yelled, five DVD cases flying into the room and assaulting him and Pete. 

"I think your brother is getting too Carrie-d away with this Halloween thing." Pete giggled, holding up the DVD case.

"I fucking hate you." Mikey laughed, grabbing the case from Pete and tossing it back to the door, "And we're watching Dawn of the Dead."

"Watching?" Pete widened his eyes, lip ready to pout. 

"Quiet.” Mikey smirked, pulling Pete back down.

*** 

The rest of October was equally as weird, with spectral dances and fake blood baths and one too many nights of Pete and Mikey taking refuge at Patrick’s house, but it was Halloween itself that really took the cake.

“What the fuck, Gerard?” Pete shrieked, plastic vampire teeth falling right out of his mouth.

“What the fuck, me?” Gerard repeated dryly around a mouthful of popcorn.

“You’re not wearing a costume.” Pete was mortified, “You’re not wearing a costume and you painted a live size portrait of zombie-Morrissey.” He was running back into the living room before Gerard could even respond.

“Look at this boy.” Pete gestured to Patrick, who was wearing a suit and skeleton face paint and holding a little trumpet, “This boy didn't even know Halloween was happening until this morning, and look at him, tell Gerard what you are, Trick.” 

Patrick sighed, “I’m a decomposer” 

“A de-fucking-composer.” Pete repeated, “Do you realize how fucking clever that is? And you’re wearing sweatpants and a Madonna shirt.”

“That is pretty good.” Gerard laughed high fiving Patrick before he went back into the living room. “Why would I be dressed up? Not like I have anywhere to go.” He shrugged, “Was gonna watch A New Hope.” 

“That’s not even a Halloween movie!” Pete yelled in frustration. 

“He knows,” Mikey sighed; grabbing Pete’s hand and starting to pull him back into the living room, kissing his neck comfortingly. “Just wait ‘till Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about Halloween. And Pikey. Title from The Exorcist. Alt. title- "did you do that? uhhhnnnnn"


End file.
